The Last Ghost Step
by TheImpishSpirit
Summary: Rated M for Violence and a rape scene, it’s all safe after that. Tamashī is a young bloodline carrier from Kiri but through a stroke of luck he flees to Konoha. Three years later he's becoming a successful shinobi alongside his comrades in Konoha. And someday, he swears, he will go back to Kiri, join the rebels, and fight to end the Bloodline Purges.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 ** _Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a story here. Up until now I've been doing most of my work on Wattpad since I could never really figure out how to do my work here but now that I have that fixed I hope that I can be a writer whose stories are enjoyed by their readers._**

 ** _This story is rated M for language, violence and sexual content but I DO NOT write lemons. Any sexual content, which I hope is just written once in this story, is to aid to the plot and not to the minds of lecherous readers._**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Non-human speech"**

 ** _"Non-human thoughts"_**

"Jutsu"

 **Third person POV**

A young boy could be seen running from the Land of Mist. And for good reason. The current Mizukage had started the bloodline purge, in which anyone with a bloodline or kekkei genkai was killed in order to, "Bring stability to kirigakure." Some tried fighting back like the Kaguya clan but they were all finished off quickly. As such the best hope for those with bloodlines was to lay low.

This boy was fleeing Kirigakure to avoid getting killed amongst the bloody carnage of it's war, or worse yet, be trained to kill for kirigakure. After all, for him, a bloodline carrier, to stay in Kiri would be to just wait to be killed. Unfortunately though it wasn't as easy as he planned with the jonin squad after him.

The plan was as simple as getting out of kiri using his family's bloodline, the ghost step. It was the ability to move through any area without making noise, even if they were to run on water, and once the bloodline matured enough it would allow the user to go through solid objects such as walls. The best part though, was that the users chakra would go undetected. Unfortunately though, only being ten, the boy had yet to be able to make his chakra go undetected, and as such had been caught only a few meters away from the gate!

The moment he was noticed he had one of the Mizukage's best jonin squads after him who were relentless in their attempts to bring him back dead or alive. Sadly for him though, they had chosen the latter of the two.

They were trying to kill him with everything they had in their pouches, from simple kunai to demon windmill shuriken.

"Get back here you scum, we're going to kill you one way or another or even better yet, we'll bring you back to be trained to kill the others!" Said one of the jonin, appearing in front of the boy who, despite bending backwards, still got slashed from his collar bone to his cheek bone by the shuriken as a trail of blood began to trickle down his face and body, the blood making his shirt wet.

The boy spat at him with hate. "I'd rather die before killing them, and their families. They have done nothing wrong to the village and to kill them would be to kill my own."

"Have it your way then." The boy then got slashed on the right arm by another of the jonin. He cried out in pain which only seemed to encourage them even more.

"Oh yes keep crying and screaming. Then once we're done killing you, we'll drag your dead body, spreading the blood for all to see in Kiri." One of them said while they continued throwing weapons at the boy who somehow dodged them, however painful it was to his body that stung where he'd been injured.

However, as he kept running his legs began to burn as though fire swept through his blood. His breathing began to become labored as time went on, he was losing the energy to run.

It wasn't long after that his body could go no further than he pushed it to and he fell face first on the ground. At this point in time he was so close to reaching the border between the land of water and the land of fire, he roughly only had a kilometer to go before he was safe. He could even see in the distance what Konohagakure calls the valley of the end, then beyond that, the forest that leads to the village.

As he fell the jonin were already upon him holding their weapons, which to him, were his soon-to-be death.

"Looks like we finally caught up to you doesn't it, you little shit!" One of them said to him. This had been the most persistent and ruthless of the jonin, but she was also the squad leader so the others had to follow her lead as she approached him, going behind her to ensure he didn't get up and try to run.

The boy had known her seeing how she was there that day, the day his parents were killed. In fact she had been the one to do it, starting with his father then following later with his mother. He had to watch as, with the most sadistic smile and laugh, she repeatedly stabbed his parents bodies, even after the life had left their eyes.

But now he was her target as she began to walk towards him with the same smile and laugh that haunted his sleep since she killed his parents.

"So many ways that I can play with you." She began, turning his body to face her. "But how should I? That's where the problem is, there's so many fun ways to do that. I could stab you and be done with it, after all, you are HER son! But you also look so much like your father, I couldn't bear to kill the last part of him. So that still leaves my question, what to do with you?" She began to think as the boy whimpered.

"That's it!" She finally screamed, pulling off the ten year olds shirt.

She then backed away from him and went through several handseals. "Water style: water dragon jutsu!" and after that, from the river that flows from the valley of the end, a dragon of water was made. It hit the boy with the force of a train as he screamed in pain.

"That's it! That's it scream for me brat!" The crazy jonin said as she began to walk towards him with a kunai in hand. "Let me tell you something about me, my first affinity is lightning, and seeing how you are wet now, this is going to hurt a lot." And she began to pump her lightning based chakra into the kunai to the point small arcs of lighting danced across it.

Then the pain began as she pressed the kunai into his skin. Not deep enough to puncture veins, but deep enough to draw small trickles of blood. But the electricity flowing into his body made him spasm in pain as his nerves were shocked. He screamed even more loudly than when the water dragon slammed into him, which only seemed to encourage the jonin to continue her actions.

He didn't know how much time was passing as he laid there, he could only feel the pain his body was in as the electricity that flowed through his body was amplified by the water he had been hit with in the beginning.

It was long after nightfall that he began to notice the fact that his body stopped spasming, or that the jonin had all retired for the night, probably thinking he would not wake up until the next day. He sat up, as much as it pained him to, and inspected the state his body was in. He could see thin scratches across his arms and torso, and he noticed that the slash he received from him collar bone to cheek bone, as well as the slash across his arm, had scabbed over.

It was after this that he came to his decision, he would start walking now while the jonin were all asleep, and hopefully reach Konoha by sunrise.

An hour or so later he passed the border and was internally leaping in joy, he had escaped Kiri alive! When he reached the valley of the end he took the time to wash his injuries in an effort to make sure they would not become infected and his shirt to get rid of the blood. He then drank from the river and continued to tread towards his destination.

When the boy finally reached the village hidden in the leaves, the sun had almost fully risen and he was close to passing out from the exhaustion and blood loss. He had opened that longest slash of his that went from collar bone to cheek bone as he had gone through the forest and reopened many of the cuts that the crazy jonin have him, causing him to become tired from the loss of blood.

"Heh, she must have completely lost it when she woke up and saw that I fled. What I'd give to have seen the look on her face." He thought.

Meanwhile at the village gates a couple of shinobi were having their own thoughts that they voiced with each other.

"This is so boring, eh Izumo. No one's passed through the gate yet. I wanna get to the action already!" One of them said.

"Shut up Kotetsu, every time you say that something happens. Besides I want to go through a normal day please and I don't need you to jinx it" Said Izumo.

"Oh but what's the worst that could possibly happen." Kotetsu said sarcastically.

They then hear footsteps and question, "Who's there?" Followed by, "Holy mother of Kami!" When they see the state the boy is in.

From what they can tell he's roughly 140 centimeters, (or 4"6 for those who don't know the metric system) is about nine or ten, has a mop of medium brown hair that reaches his shoulders, and dark, purple eyes. Oh, and did they forget to mention that he looks like he came out of a battlefield?

"What business do you have in Konoha and who are you?" They demand, trying to figure out just what in the world was going on.

The boy then proceeded to answer, "Name's Tamashī... I'm ten... Kirigakure... Bloodline Purge..." And with that he finally passed out.

"Stupid Kotetsu, every time you complain something happens and what was that last comment again!" Izumo yelled.

"Alright, alright, I got it already don't complain about guard post. So, you think we should call Hokage-sama?" Kotetsu asked.

"No need to, you speak of the devil and there he is." Izumo stated, because there was the man in question who had been out with Naruto, who he saw like his own grandson, when he heard the guards' scream of "Holy mother of Kami." Because of that he gave the boy enough money to buy what he'd like and left Inu, one of his most trusted ANBU, to look after Naruto. He sadly never saw the mischievous grin his surrogate grandson had.

His name was Hiruzen Sarutobi and he was the sandaime Hokage of Konoha. He was dressed in the white and red robes with a hat that had the kanji for fire that all his fellow Hokage's wore while they led Konoha. "What happened here?" He asked them, though the way he nodded towards Tamashī, and the look in his eyes told the two of them that was an offer.

"Hokage-sama." They both answered. "This boy, Tamashī, he said his name was, came here from Kiri and mentioned something of bloodline purges." The wise, old man knew what was going on almost at once. He had heard of the growing tension between the Mizukage and bloodline holders, but he didn't expect for a purge to begin.

 _"Judging by the state he is in, this boy was probably amongst the bloodline users, but which bloodline he has shall be found out in time."_ The man thought.

"Very well then he shall stay here, and, should he choose to, be trained to be a shinobi of Konoha. While I take him to the hospital I can trust the two of you to continue the good work right?" Hiruzen said.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Kotetsu and Izumo replied.

After giving them a nod he picked up Tamashī and began his rush to the hospital. As he did a chunin from the Nara clan appeared in front of him and said, "Sir he's gotten my clan!"

Hiruzen gave a tired sigh. _"This kind of annoyance will never end will it?"_ He thought to himself. He then made a shadow clone to take care of the issue while he rushed Tamashī to the hospital.

"How bad is the damage this time? What has Naruto done?" The clone said.

The chunin was attempting not to cry as he gave his statement but wasn't doing too good a job. "Sir, Naruto snuck his way into our compound and spiked all of the boys' and mens' drinks with large doses of caffeine. Now the lot of them are desperately trying to get sleep even if it mean knocking themselves unconscious! A few have already succeeded in fact. All the while the women of the clan are making the most of this by making their sons do extra work and as for their husbands." He let himself be silent as his face drained of color. "Well they're pulling them into their rooms and tying them down to the beds. The moaning has already taken the peace out of doing nothing, please sir I beg of you, make it end!" He screamed.

Clone Hiruzen felt his face get warm as a small trickle of blood fell from his nose.

 _"Oh Naruto, you really are so much like your mother it scares me. The two of you have given me more paperwork on your own than even the counsil has."_ Hiruzen's clone thought.

"I'm sorry but I am unable to interfer in clan business as written by our law." He said as the chunin fell further into tears. He then poofed out of existence as the original gained his memories.

After leaving the chunin the real Hiruzen continued his way to the hospital and eventually made it there. He placed Tamashī under the care of the staff and told them to notify him when the boy woke up. After all, he needed to get some answers from him and he intended to get them all.

It was at that moment that he got his clone's memories and began to cry, wondering why Naruto couldn't let him get a day's rest.

 ** _And that closes the prologue of this book. I hope to get reviews from you be in any form and I'll incorporate those reviews as best as possible._**

 ** _On another note, if anyone can show me the ropes around here that would be greatly appreciated. Seeing how I'm just copying, pasting, and editing my chapters from Wattpad I'll be back soon so see ya then!_**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

 ** _First I want to give a shout out to Novrier. I was not sure what to expect but a review within two hours was a welcome surprise._**

 ** _Next up I would like to warn all of you that this chapter will show bloody murder and rape. This is that one time I mentioned last chapter where I would need to write sexual content and I wish I didn't have to write this but in order to show the extent of Tamashī's hate and how he knew the jonin squad leader from last chapter it's necessary._**

 ** _If you are uncomfortable however then I placed markers as to when the scenes begin and end using_ "XXX" **

**_Without further ado I hope you all enjoy this chapter._**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Non-human speech"**

 ** _"Non-human thoughts"_**

 **Third person POV**

 **In Mizu no Kuni**

It was a quiet day at the home of the Haruki family. Tamashī was being shown how to do the ghost step by his mother Miyako, from who he inherited the bloodline, out in the yard. Meanwhile his father, Noboru, was preparing lunch in the kitchen for when his wife and son finished their training.

The two of them had already been training for close to an hour and would have to stop soon since Tamashī was not yet used to his bloodline. He was only seven after all.

It was just as his father was calling him and his mother that there was a loud bang on the door. Tamashī didn't know what that meant but it seemed as though his parents knew.

More quickly then he was aware he was scooped into his mother's arms, who then rushed into the kitchen where his father was. Tamashī was then placed into one of the kitchen doors. He saw his father doing that really cool art on a piece of paper as he was being brought in.

He remembered the stories his father would tell him about his family. Apparently almost all of them look the same as far as hair and eye color went, red hair with dark purple eyes. He got his own eye color from his dad. But what really stuck out to him was how his father told him that anything could be done with the art. After he was told that for the first time he became fascinated with the art and would learn it once he could get his calligraphy to that standard.

His father had just finished making the seal and slapped it on the door where Tamashī was put. He then explained it to his son. "Alright pal, this seal is going to protect you, ok? Once this door is closed it can't be opened from the outside unless your mother or I wish it to. That will protect you from the people who are going to come in. Odds are though that we probably won't be able to. If that's the case then don't open this door until the son starts to set. Do you understand?" Tamashī gave his father a nod even though he didn't know what was going on. "Son, all I can say right now is that I love you and know you'll do great things. I wish I could have taught you more about sealing, our family really was the best. I don't remember the family name too well, I think it was something like Ukamazi. Please do some research later and don't forget to continue your studies in it." He had tears going down his face as he said this and hugged him, his body was shaking.

Tamashī didn't know why his dad was saying all this but he was scared because of the banging. He then saw his mother go in front of him.

"Oh son." She began, pulling him into a hug. "My sweet little boy I wish I could have spent so much more time with you and your dad but it seems this will be the last time I get to hold you. I wish I could have taught you all there was to know about the ghost step, I wish I could have seen what all your variants look like. I'm able to be invisible when I use it. And all the different parts of your life we won't be able to see, I'm sorry son." Were the words she told Tamashī before his world went dark save for one peek hole.

The next thing he heard was the sound of the door falling down. He brought his eye to the hole and took a look out. There was a team of Kiri shinobi who were lead by a woman.

His parents seemed to know who this lady was because his mother addressed her. "Suzume, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit today? Noboru had just finished lunch would you care to join us?"

"I think you know why we're here so if you would, just let me kill you." Suzume said before flinging a shuriken at Miyako.

Noboru came between them as he blocked the kunai with his kitchen knife that he grabbed off the counter. He then turned his gaze towards Suzume, his eyes showing unrestrained fury.

"After all these years, what reason do you have to still hold a grudge against Miyako?!" He questioned in anger.

Tamashī was more scared than he had been before, that crazy lady just tried to kill his mom. He wanted to scream too, but despite being a child he knew in this situation he should just keep quiet.

"She has everything I've ever wanted!" Suzume began. "She's married to you and I'm not. She gets to spend her time with you, she has an actual house and not some apartment. That bitch even had a child with you!" She screamed in the end.

She then stopped to think over her words. "Actually where is he now that I remember? You may be married to Miyako but I've never stopped watching you Noboru, or your family." She then began to look around the room, but she couldn't find Tamashī.

"You won't find our son you sore loser." Miyako said. She was furious at what the kunoichi had just revealed and she'd be damned if she told this woman where her son was.

Suzume then flung another kunai, but this time to the space between Miyako and Noboru. Yet somehow, despite the fact that it never hit them, both of Tamashī's parents were incapable of moving.

"What did you do to us!" They demanded as they tried to move but to no avail. Their bodies felt numb and wouldn't move when they wanted to.

"Oh that. I just sent a strong enough jolt of lightning chakra to momentarily paralyze the two of you." The crazy jonin said. "Now I hope you aren't too uncomfortable but you know I have to take precautions for when the paralysis wears off."

They were both then tied up onto chairs by their wrists and ankles to be kept from moving after the paralysis left.

"Now tell me. Where is that cute little boy of yours." Suzume asked. She was really starting to lose her patience as this was the second time she had asked the question.

"As if we'll tell you!" Miyako yelled. She wasn't going to let this woman get to her son.

Meanwhile Noboru was trying to find a way that they could all be safe. He thought they would have been safe when they moved away from Kirigakure but still lived in Mizu no Kuni. He thought he wouldn't need to place protection seals on their home when they settled down there. But it would seem that he was wrong and it was time to pay the price for his lack of foresight. Now he was trying to find a way to get his family out of harms way but he couldn't find any way of getting them all out.

"Tell me or I'll kill you now bitch!" Suzume screamed, Tamashī gave a silent whimper, in fear of the woman in the room. She was quickly scaring him more with every action she did.

Suzume's only reply from the mother was a resolved glare that told her she wouldn't be saying a word of where her son was. The jonin then pulled out a kunai and raised it, ready to stab it into the heart of the woman who married the man she obsessed over.

"Then die and burn in hell!" And with that she plunged the kunai into Miyako's heart. However when she did the quiet scream of pain was that of a man's.

She looked down upon the body she stabbed and was met with Noboru's purple eyes. They held a look of defiance that hadn't been seen in them since the day he told the Mizukage that he was going to quit being a shinobi to be with Miyako.

Just before the kunai found its mark in his wife's heart he performed his last act using the shinobi arts. He performed a substitution jutsu without the handseals and took her place. He couldn't protect his family ahead of time so he was going to do his best to do so now.

He then felt the pain of being stabbed and with his last moments of life looked up to his killer for a few moments turned to his wife, and said with all the love of a husband and father, "My sweet Miyako, little Tamashī, you two were the greatest gifts I could ever have asked for and I'm blessed to have had you both in my life." His eyes turned towards his wife and then they lost the life in them as they closed, a peaceful smile on his face.

 **XXX**

"No, what have I done? Noboru why did you do that! I could have had you all to myself after I killed the bitch and the brat but you had to be noble until the end! I hate you!" Suzume screamed in tears before pulling the kunai out of his body.

Miyako and Tamashī had to watch in horror as she then proceeded to stab his already dead body, crying as she did so.

When the jonin was finally done she turned towards Miyako with a smile and laugh that would haunt Tamashī for the rest of his life. Her once clean attire was now mottled with blood as were her face and hands.

"It's because of you that he died you whore!" Suzume screamed to Miyako before her already crazy features went up another few notches. "And do you know what happens to whores? They get used and spoiled."

She turned her back on Miyako to face the two men in her squad. She pointed back at her with her thumb then said to them, "Go pleasure yourselves with the slut. You've got ten minutes before I kill kill her."

The two men wasted no time. In under a minute they had undressed and done the same to Miyako after removing her from the chair. After that, the two of them placed a gag in her mouth so she could not bite her tongue and commit suicide that way. Then they proceeded to pleasure themselves using her in whatever ways they could imagine.

Throughout all this the only thing that Tamashī could do was close his eyes and cover his ears while his mother was being raped. But he could still hear all of it happening. He could hear the lust-filled groans and moans the two men gave out. But he was in tears as all his mother could say as she screamed in anguish was, "I'm sorry Noboru."

After the ten minutes were up Miyako was hardly recognizable. Her once clean visage was now covered in semen as it also came out from her front and back lower regions, a testimony of how foul the men were.

Suzume then began to clap as she looked at her. She was giddy in being able to see the woman like this.

"Well don't you look like a dirty slut." She said, pulling Miyako's hair up to face her. "Now before I kill you, any last words?" She said pulling the gag down.

Miyako then spoke in conviction, "My body is going to stay here but my spirit shall be reunited to Noboru's. My little spirit," she said addressing Tamashī by his nickname, "Please don't ever lose your way in life. If it pushes you down then stand back up proudly. If you can do that then I know you'll do great things."

She was crying in sadness of knowing what was about to happen. She and Noboru didn't have any other family that their son could go to, he was going to be orphaned.

Suzume then yelled one final curse at her before plunging the kunai into her heart. But oh how she dreamed of doing this ever since she heard that Noboru and Miyako were going out. Now it was really happening. She was really stabbing the woman who took her love interest.

She quickly lost herself as similarly done with Noboru, she began to stab Miyako who still had yet to die. The mother cried out in pain a few times before she finally died. But Suzume still kept stabbing her. With each stab she laughed more loudly and lost herself further.

The jonin kept it up for a while until she became tired of it. She was now almost covered completely in blood to the point it dripped from her hair. Miyako now looked as if the crows had been pecking her body. Her chest and stomach were full of punctures.

 **XXX**

Suzume turned around and Tamashī, opening his eyes now that he no longer heard the kunai going into his mother, saw that same smile but with the blood covering her face he was terrified. He then saw the state the bodies of his parents were in and screamed, "Mother! Father!" Alerting Suzume to his presence.

She looked in his precise direction as if she could see through the door then said as her smile widened, and she raised the kunai, "Let's have some fun little one!"

With a scream Tamashī woke up. He knew exactly what just happened. He had relived that day again. It wasn't the first time he had that nightmare and he knew it wouldn't be the last. The only difference between his nightmare and what really happened was only when Suzume turns to face him.

But he was not in his old home. Nor was he on the streets of Mizu no Kuni. He was in a hospital bed in Konohagakure.

 _"I really need to stop having this nightmare by now. I'm tired of it I just want to move on from that already."_ He thought to himself tiredly.

Just then the doctors came in and Tamashī asked, "How long was I out? When will I be cleared to leave as well now that I think about it?"

"You were unconscious for almost a day young man. The electricity in your body was still messing with your nervous system, you had second degree burns on your torso, and you were inflicted with many different cuts. We've bandaged the worst of your injuries, however, it will still take a day or two for you to be cleared due to the electricity."

Tamashī just gave a nod, thinking over what he was told.

He then heard a knock before a certain old man came into the room. Upon seeing him, or more specifically the robes he wore, Tamashī bowed his head."Hokage-sama." He said with respect.

Hiruzen shook his head.

"There's no need for that, simply Sarutobi is fine." Upon receiving a nod he continued and went straight to the point. "You fled from kirigakure is what you told the guards, why did you do that."

"As I'm certain you're aware of, Kiri is going through the bloodline purge. Because I have a bloodline I didn't feel like being a walking target and fled. Sadly for me Yagura is an asshole and sent a jonin squad after me." Tamashī said.

Hiruzen nodded, it would seem as if he found his story to be true so far. "What bloodline do you have, and what does it do?"

"My bloodline is known as the ghost step which runs in the Haruki clan, or what's left of it at this point. The ghost step gives the user three abilities that typically revolve around stealth. One of those abilities is guaranteed to be the ability to move across any area without making sound. My second ability, though i have yet to master it, is the ability to completely suppress my chakra, hiding me even from the most skilled sensors. As for the third, well I have yet to awaken it."

"Tell me how you were able to outrun a jonin squad because for you to have done that is impossible." Hiruzen questioned, wondering if the boy was actually a spy. It shouldn't have been possible for a ten year old to not be caught by a squad of jonin.

"No they caught my ass alright, and it was just a while before I'd have gotten to the border too. From there, their leader just did a shitty job at keeping me guarded. They thought that some electricity would keep me down a whole night, they wish. I just had to wait for when their assess were all sleeping."

Hiruzen sweat-dropped. He wasn't expecting such words from one so young. And his purple eyes were also intriguing him. In fact it with the way he acted Sarutobi was kind of reminded of- _"No don't go there, the last thing I need is another Uzumaki to give me a headache. But I need to know."_

"Tamashī, what was your mother's last name?" He asked, praying it wasn't Uzumaki.

"I already told you didn't I? It was Haruki." He responded.

"Ah then what was your father's last name?" Hiruzen asked, once again hoping it wasn't Uzumaki.

"My father told me it was something like Ukamazi. He said that they were masters at sealing and all shared red hair and purple eyes. Why do you ask?" Tamashī said.

Hiruzen's eyes widened to epic proportions at what he'd just been told. There was indeed another Uzumaki, but now he was hoping, yet dreading that he was correct.

"Very well, to begin your father's clan was the Uzumaki. They were indeed masters of sealing however they were also masters of blades. Because of this they were quickly taken out by three combined counties and those who survived scattered across the world. I asked you that because we technically have another Uzumaki here."

 _"Ha. Guess the family was so badass that two shinobi villages alone weren't enough to beat them. I'll even bet that they still had their asses kicked fairly hard."_

Tamashī thought with pride towards the family he never knew. It was at that moment that the rest of what he was told caught up.

"Wait, then does that mean, by extension, that I have family here?" Tamashī asked.

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes it does. Kushina, the mother of Naruto, who is our only other Uzumaki, would have loved to hear that there were more Uzumakis who were alive."

"Did you say Kushina?" Tamashī questioned.

Hiruzen nodded, slightly scared of where this was going, despite the fact he already suspected it. He and Kushina shared too many traits that he couldn't miss the resemblance.

"By any chance while she lived here did she ever mention having a brother named Noboru?" Hiruzen nodded again while his brain began putting in the pieces to the puzzle. When he finally solved it he dropped his pipe. They were more related than he had thought at first.

"Was that the name of your father?" He asked.

Tamashī nodded. "So if this Kushina is truly the same one I'm thinking of, then did she look something like this?" Tamashī said, and wanting to be completely certain he went to a seal on his bag, put some chakra into it, and grabbed a photo.

He passed it to Hiruzen who questioned what the odds were of something like this occurring. Because in the photo there was a young Kushina at about five, and a boy a few years older that he could only assume was her brother and Tamashī's father.

"Yes that's the very same Kushina you spoke of." Hiruzen said and was interrupted before he could start his next sentence.

"Then introduce me to my cousin damn it!" Tamashī yelled, thankful that he still had living relatives, even if there was only one.

"Very well then I'll bring him in." The old man said as he walked to the doorway.

"Naruto-kun there is someone who would like to meet you."

"You got it old man!" Came the excited voice of who Tamashī presumed was Naruto.

When Naruto did walk in however, Tamashī was wondering just one thing which he voiced out loud, "Ok old geezer who is this kid and where's my cousin?"

The boy that walked in was 132 centimeters. **_(4"4)_** He had a round face overall except for a flat chin. He had cerulean blue eyes and bright, spiky, yellow hair. On both of Naruto's cheeks were three birthmarks that resemble whiskers. We wore a primarily, orange jacket, that has blue on the shoulders and a white collar. On the back of the jacket is the Uzumaki clan's crest. On the left shoulder was a was a white swirl with a tassel. For pants, the blonde is wearing, much to Tamashī's horror, even more orange. He has on blue sandals and a pair of goggles.

"That is your cousin, Tamashī." Was Hiruzen's reply. Tamashī give him a dead panned look.

"Utter bull shit. He shares no resemblance to the rest of the clan. His eyes are blue, his hair is blonde and he doesn't quite look like a prankster to me." Tamashī said, causing Naruto to gain a sad look.

"While I do agree with you for the most part, he is an Uzumaki. He inherited their large chakra pool as well as their infamous pranking nature." Hiruzen argued. Something he immediately regretted that as Tamashī's face broke into a grin.

"Oh really now? Hey cousin, can you tell me what the results were of your last prank?" Tamashī said, still not buying what he was being told.

Naruto then broke into contained laughs while Hiruzen merely passed Tamashī a clipboard. The hospitalized boy gave an impressed whistle as he read it over. "Well shit I take back what I said, we really are related!" Tamashī said. "Well now that we're confirmed to be related allow me to introduce myself. I'm Tamashī Haruki."

"Was there really ever any doubt of that! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage!" The energetic blonde proclaimed.

"Yes there really was doubt, you look nothing like our family and since you said what you'll do I might as well too. I'm going to kick the Mizukage's ass when I get older!" Tamashī yelled at the end.

"Yes well as touching as this is you still need to heal, Tamashī. The doctor said you'll be cleared to leave tomorrow or the next day. Once you get out then we'll talk more concerning what happens from then on." Hiruzen said.

"Yes Sarutobi-sama, and Naruto." Tamashī said getting his cousins attention. "Once I get outta this joint what do ya say to some familial bonding. I'm not going to join in on your pranks all the time, but once I'm cleared let's show this village what TWO Uzumaki are capable of." He said, as an impish grin formed on his face.

Hiruzen's eyes widened when he heard this. He thought Tamashī was above his genes! When he turned to look at Naruto he mentally cursed. The blonde was wearing that same fox-like face he had whenever a prank was about to be pulled. The old man was already crying as he imagined the uproar the two of them were going to cause from then on.

Somewhere in Kami's realm however, a certain pair of Uzumaki siblings were watching their sons together, all the meanwhile laughing their assess off for what was to come.

 ** _Alright_ _for those of you who skipped the mature scene I'll give you a very watered down version now:_**

 ** _Tamashī's father is killed then the body is stabbed repeatedly_**

 ** _Tamashī's mother gets raped_**

 ** _Tamashī's mother is killed then the body is stabbed repeatedly_**

 ** _It was a confliction of emotions while I wrote all that because on the one end, I hate gore, rape, and mutilation. But then on the other end I needed to show why it is that Tamashī both hates and fears Suzume. I hope this explained it well enough._**

 ** _I'm wondering if anyone saw Tamashī and Naruto being directly related coming? I hadn't quite thought of doing that last chapter but then I recalled that Kushina also had purple eyes. So I used this as an opportunity to make them related._**

 ** _This serves two purposes. The first one is for the shits and giggles those two are going to cause. The second purpose is to give Naruto the direct family he never had, even if it is only one person. This will also serve to quell Tamashī's rage for the time being._**

 ** _As always any kind of review is welcome and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I finish it. This one revolves around Tamashī's first day out of the hospital and probably his first day of the academy. I'm currently 2k or so words into it and I'm hoping to finish it in the next two days._**

 ** _Until then, see ya, TIS_**


	3. Chapter Two

**_Even though it took so long, I'M BACK!!! Anyway, back when I was writing this chapter the first time around it was lost when I came back to it, so I kinda haven't been in the mood to write in a while. Yeah it's been ages -_-_**

 **After the last chapter I decided that I won't be giving a description of every character, y'all probably know them by now. I will be giving descriptions though based on when their outfits are altered or changed though from what they normally wear canon, if I decide to change them at all.**

 ** _I also came to notice a key point in something that I had done back in the prologue. I made the mistake of forgetting that Kirigakure is an island nation. So, while it isn't the best way to do this, here is my solution to that: prior to the events that occurred within the manga, Kirigakure had more land. During the next two years, the land was then somehow acquired by Orichimaru as he was creating Otogakure._**

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

 ** _Without further ado, here's the next_ chapter. **

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Naruto as that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is merely a story based off the wonderful work that he's done.**

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Non-human speech"**

 ** _"Non-human thoughts"_**

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

 **Third POV**

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

"I am outta this damn joint!" Was the shout that filled a room within the hospital.

Tamashī had been forced to endure an extra two days, despite what he had been told by Hiruzen, and it need not be said that he was sick of the hospital at that point. During that time, his only companionship had come from the doctors, who would occasionally check up on his condition, Hiruzen, who would often come with Naruto, and Naruto himself. When they weren't around however, Tamashī was only able to go through the books that the hospital had.

Throughout Naruto's many visits, Tamashī had come to learn a few key things about his cousin. The first, and most important being that the blonde probably couldn't keep still or stay quiet even if his life were to depend on it, which grated on Tamashī's patience. The second, he came to the conclusion of dully, was that his cousin really didn't have anything better to do if he spent all his time outside of the academy staying with him. Don't get him wrong, Tamashī didn't fully mind the company, he just wished Naruto had some friends to hang out with, something he'd have to help him change in time.

But now, after having shouted his thoughts, Tamashī looked at his cousin and Hiruzen a little sheepishly. Naruto looked excited at being able to finally spend time with the family he never knew he had, while Hiruzen looked a little exasperated at the behavior Tamashī showed. Yet, the old Hokage supposed, it was reasonable that the boy would act that way.

"Now then, we need to discuss your living arrangements."

"Eh! But why jiji? He can stay with me, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, hoping to finally live with family after growing up without any thus far.

Hiruzen considered the option before turning towards Tamashī. "And what do you think of the idea?" He asked him.

Tamashī began to think over what he wanted to do. On the one end, he'd be able to at least not have to live in an area on his own, but on the other he'd probably have to put with a lot of noise because of his cousin.

"As much as I might come to regret this later, I'll accept Naruto's hospitality."

The effect was almost instantaneous. "Sweet! I promise you won't regret it, believe it!" The excited blonde began to go off, not even realizing that he had let his verbal tick slip a second time. As he continued to speak with glee Tamashī stared at him with an incredulous face at how much Naruto was able to talk.

Sensing that it was time to reel in the blonde, Hiruzen decided to speak, "Do either of you have the money to settle yourself in?" He asked, looking at Tamashī.

"Yeah I should, lemme see." Tamashī said, beginning to rummage through his bag. Reaching the seal he wanted, Tamashī then applied some chakra and a poof of smoke later, he held a large wad of bills.

Flashback 

Tamashī, who was about to leave from the Kiri-camp, turned around to look at his captors when suddenly an idea came to mind. As he thought it over, he couldn't help but feel the need to get back at them. Walking towards them with a mirthful twinkle in his amethyst purple eyes, he went through each of their supply pouches and was happy to have pulled out every last bit of money they had.

 _"Kami, do they always have this much in their wallets or did the Mizukage pay them this much before they started to chase me?"_ For there, in his hands, he held nearly 90,000 ryō. **_(About 9,000 U.S.D.)_**

He then turned tail and bolted away from the area maintaining his smug grin, knowing that he just finished robbing them of all they had.

Flashback end

Seeing the smug look on Tamashī, both Hiruzen and Naruto decided not to ask how he got the money, although the old Hokage made a mental note to not leave anything valuable alone with the boy.

"Very well then, you seem to be well financially, but allow to give you a helping hand in case you encounter a need for more money. Merely return any change you have should you use it." he said, giving the boy another thousand ryō.

Tamashī for his part could only nod dumbly and give a "Thank you" in sign language, not being able to trust his voice to get the job done. Having done that, he grabbed his bag, and made his way to the door, only to be interrupted by his cousin who grabbed his shoulder.

Upon receiving a hard look from Tamashī, the blonde could only chuckle sheepishly and rub the back of his neck. "Um, are you sure you want to go out like that?"

"Why do ask that, Naruto?" The brown haired boy said before he looked at what he wore. It was then that he realized that he was still in a hospital gown and had nearly walked out of the room.

 _"Ya gotta be kidding me, right dumbass? Did you really just almost leave like that?"_ He thought to himself. Embarrassed, Tamashī then went rummaging through his bag again, and had a change of clothes once he reached the desired seal.

Looking at Tamashī and Hiruzen, he said, "Out"

It was a few minutes later that he opened the door for them again. "Can I have some bandages? I don't want to walk out with this scar showing" he asked the Hokage, who nodded in understanding. The doctors had informed him of how the injury he received, running from the boys right collarbone to left cheekbone.

After Hiruzen made the request, a nurse came a short while later and gave Tamashī the bandages. Upon the nurse's leave, he began to wrap the bandages around his face in a manner similar to Zabuza Momochi. Feeling like he had done an adequate job, he nodded to himself and walked out.

Due to a lack of windows in his room, mixed in with a desire not to look at the clock, Tamashī was surprised to find that it was already evening when he and Naruto walked out of the hospital. Before they went their separate ways, Hiruzen had asked the boy to see him in the Hokage office the next day-which Tamashī knew was just the kind way of saying to be there. With that, the two groups walked to their intended locations.

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

As the cousins were walking to Naruto's apartment, Tamashī took note of how many of the people around them were blatantly glaring at the blonde. Not only that, but they also spoke in hushed voices about him. Yet, Tamashī knew that Naruto noticed all of this, and it was only when his cousin just broke into a wide grin that he realized this was a common occurrence.

 _"It's probably just because of all the pranks he pulls, but I'll have to talk to the old man about this nonetheless."_ He thought.

Naruto continued to lead him around until they reached a rather bland-looking apartment complex. It wasn't in terrible condition, Tamashī mused, it just didn't catch his attention.

"You'll love it here, I can just tell already!" Naruto exclaimed as he was pulling out his key and opening the door.

"Whatever ya say cous, just know that I'm not gonna judge until I actually see the inside." Tamashī shot back.

As the door finally opened, Tamashī felt his mood take a nosedive when he saw the state of the first room. It was a dual-room that accounted for the kitchen, dining room and living room. But what killed it was all the trash that he saw laying about. There were empty cups of ramen thrown on the floor, as well as clothing on the tables, and that was just the beginning of it.

"You live in a dump." Was Tamashī's assessment. He snickered a little when he saw Naruto's face drop at the comment, but that wasn't the time to play around. "Tomorrow, after I come back from that meeting with the Hokage, we are cleaning this mess up, do you understand?" He said, using the same hard voice his parents had.

"Y-yes." Naruto said, scared witless as he nodded his head.

"Good. Now then, can you show me where I'll be staying?"

"Um, yeah." The blonde replied lamely. On the way to the room, Naruto pulled out some extra blankets and passed them to Tamashī.

Upon waking into the room and a quick inspection, Tamashī nodded his head in satisfaction. Despite being on the smaller side, it was spacious enough that it gave him a good amount of things he could use it for.

"I'll figure out what to do with this tomorrow, for now I just need to get to bed. Thanks cous." With that, he laid the blankets down, ushered Naruto out of the room, flung himself onto the bed-still in the clothes he left the hospital in-and drifted off.

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Naruto awoke to something that he found peculiar, the sound of a second person in the apartment. Not even bothering to change into his normal clothes, he just walked out to find the source of the noise.

Tamashī had been in the process of scrubbing the kitchen floor when the blonde walked out. He had to stifle his laughter at the state he was in. Naruto was dressed a pair of mismatch pajamas with a frog sleeping cap. But what really did it was the dried stream of drool he had going down his face.

Naruto now well enough awake due to the noise caused by the scrubbing, was able to take note of Tamashī's strained laughter, and had something to say about it. "Hey! You find this funny!"

"Yeah, it is fairly funny. Funny looking." Those were the same words Tamashī had been told by his father when he would come home muddy from training with his mother. And in as much as it annoyed him then, he took such amusement in the look on his cousin's face.

"Oh yeah! Well, what about those bandages you've got on your face?! They make you look real stupid!" The blonde retorted, seething at how the walnut-brown haired boy had twistingly made fun of him.

"What about them, some of the most badass shinobi wear face coverings. Anyway, now that you're up, you can help me with this. I did say we'd do this after the meeting, but, we have the time now to do it." Tamashī said, sweeping an arm across to indicate towards the apartment. "Now while I'm not about to tell you to clean your room, I am going to tell you to clean up this main room. So, go grab a broom and start sweeping the living room section."

Grumbling in disdain, but not willing to argue, Naruto set off to do just that.

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

After having left his cousin to keep cleaning a while later, Tamashī made his way to the Hokage Tower-keeping an eye out for places to check out later on.

As he walked in, he greeted the receptionist, who, upon seeing him, said that Hiruzen was in his office.

When Tamashī entered the office, he hadn't been expecting to find the most powerful shinobi of the village nose-deep into a book with a lecherous look on his face.

 _"I'm going to ignore the fact that the village leader is reading Icha Icha and find out what the hell he wanted me here for."_ Tamashī thought. Clearing his throat, he alerted the old man to his presence who adopted the face of a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. The next moment later, the man's face was contorted in concentration as he went over paperwork and the book was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah yes, Tamashī-It's a pleasure to have you here."

"Thank you sir, if only I knew just what I was here for." He replied in kind, but making certain that there was an underlying question. One that the man caught.

"I've sent you here for a few reasons." Hiruzen said, his visage turning serious. "What is the condition of Kirigakure." That was not a question, they both knew it.

Nodding, Tamashī relayed what little he knew to him. "Its reputation as "Village of the Bloody Mist" continues under the Yondaime Mizukage. Any act that he deems treacherous is to be punished by death. The mistreatment of bloodline bearers continues and remains allowed to go unpunished. Apart from my own clans, much of the Yuki Clan has been "purged" and the entirety of the Kaguya Clan has been eradicated. Tensions continue to rise amongst the bloodline bearers and lower caste, towards the Mizukage. Skirmishes were becoming more common, and those whom have a bone to pick with the Mizukage are banding together."

"I see" This was troubling news to Hiruzen, who was realizing the severity of the situation and what it could mean later down the road. "And just what, is your stance concerning this?"

Tamashī hesitated. "I was able to live at the expense of my parents' lives, because of that I can't just throw my life away going back to Kiri." He timidly said, surprising the old man at how despite it all, the boy was still a child at heart.

He was surprised again when the boy spoke next with conviction, reminding him of his sensei when he would speak about the will of fire. "But at the same time, as I live here safely, there are those back there who are eventually going to rebel, should things continue as they are. When the day arrives that it comes to pass, I will be there. I don't want to fight, not now, not ever. But I will when need be." His words spoke one thing to Hiruzen, but the tears that streamed down his face spoke far more.

He was confounded when Tamashī went so far as to go into the dogeza. Just what was he going to say next that would require him to do that before he had even spoken?

"For that, I-I will join the ranks of Konoha. I will study, train, and f-fight as one of your own, however w-when I become a chunin, I-I would like you to give me discharge of my duties t-to go back to the land where my home is." The words came out in stutters, and the tears cascaded down like a steady stream, but Hiruzen could see it. What he saw however, he would take with him to the grave.

"If that is the path you have chosen, then very well. You will begin your studies in the academy tomorrow. Study, train, and pass the graduation exam, and in three years, should you still wish it, you will have the opportunity to advance to chunin."

Standing back up, Tamashī swiped his hand across his face to remove the tears.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

 ** _And that's a wrap! I have to thank all of you for waiting on me all this time, I really must apologize as well. I don't know why, I just wasn't in the mood to write for all this time._**

 ** _Next up, forget all that poll business, I've come to decide that I will not be writing any serious romance. I mean come on, they'd all be around thirteen when they graduate._**

 ** _Anyway, expect a rather large time skip at the beginning of next chapter, I don't feel like boring you with the academy years so I'll just jump right into the juicy bits._**

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

 ** _For those of you who were willing to put up with my Author's Notes, here's an omake._**

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

 **Omake: Naruto Cleans Up... Not!**

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

"Naruto, I'm going off to see Sarutobi-san as directed; when I come back I expect to see this apartment spotless. Understand?" Tamashī was regarding Naruto with his best authoritive look as he said the words.

"But I don't want-" He was cut off mid-complaint.

"I didn't ask you what you wanted to do, I'm telling you what I'm expecting." Tamashī said, retorting to what his cousin had been in the process of protesting.

"Pft, whatever." Naruto muttered as Tamashī exited the apartment.

Naruto took a look towards the bucket and mop that he had been given and grinned. "I'll show him to boss me around." He said, glancing in the direction of where he kept his pranking equipment.

He then set off to do his job.

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Spotless, that was the word Tamashī would use to describe the apartment when he came back.

He had spent the entire day exploring the village after his meeting with Hiruzen and just wanted to get some shut eye. That thought, however, became dead when he finally entered his room.

There on the floor, was all of the trash that he had believed was thrown out. But that wasn't the end of it even. His walls now had graffiti done in red paint all over them, much of it being words that he could read.

Dumbass

Idiot 

Gown-man

Though there was also a large painting, if it could be described as such, if him. It depicted an embarrassed Tamashī standing out on the streets, with only the old hospital gown on, as the general populace was laughing.

Yet all of that didn't dare compare to the one thing Tamashī couldn't pardon. Naruto had committed sacrilege. For there in the middle of the room, was his now paint-smothered bedding. This could not, would not go unpunished. His bedding had been violated so now the guilty-party would be struck back in full.

Storming out, Tamashī practically flew right to Naruto's door. Opening it, he looked around and found the blonde runt responsible for all of it.

As he gazed upon his cousins sleeping visage Tamashī could only see red.

He then saw a large chest labeled _Pranking Equipment_ and adopted a shit-eating grin.

"You brought my bedding into this, consider yourself a deadman."

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

The next morning, the populace of Konoha would walk outside to find a blob hanging on a rope from the Hokage Tower. Upon closer inspection they would then see that it was Naruto, clad only in his boxers, who had been violently woken up, tied up, and strung up with a shame plaque tied around his neck reading I deserved this. 

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed the omake, I may try my hand at a few more of them in the future._**

 ** _Until the next chapter, see ya!_**

 ** _-T.I.S._**


End file.
